Broken Rose and a Ring of Thorns
by Thornrose01
Summary: Angel must fight to survive in this apocalyptic world after being in a ruthless group,she escaped to be on her own. That is until she comes across another group, including a crossbow wielding redneck who's tough exterior keeps her interest... Slow burn to smut. This is my first story I have published,please feel free to leave a review in your thoughts so far.
1. Freedom

It was nightfall, I gazed at the popping fire, pulled into my own thoughts. I took a glance around to the sleeping members of my group. I need to find a way out,to survive on my own... My thoughts haunting me about the people I've come to know,this world has made them selfish,cruel,and dangerous. I brushed my dark hair out of my face sweeping it into a loose pony tail. I have witnessed cruel deeds done by them, I planned on making my escape by first morning light while on a run. Even though they were a small group, the members were ruthless men out numbered woman,for a reason. "What are you so quiet for?" The voice of Tommy jerked me out of my planning. I glared up at the tall,gritty,stock man. The man that I had history with,before the world turned to shit. "I'm Tired, Your supposed to be keeping watch for walkers...not me." I snapped almost timidly. He scoffed and slicked his blond grungy hair back and turning to walk the perimeter. I was lucky to get by with that,normally something would have been thrown. The men of this group has taken alpha dog roles and turned into savages,here woman were below them as if time reversed since the virus. I had made my way up to a higher standard of the other woman purely for my obedience and strong will,to a point. I situated my backpack under my head and pulled my handgun close under the bag,right next to my hunting knife. Forcing my thoughts towards some light rest to prepare for my risky escape.

That morning, I woke up at Dawn, I slid my knife into my work boot and was tending to my handgun when Ron kicked some dirt my way. "Come on Bitch, we don't have all day" I shoved my clip into the slot and holstered my gun. Slinging my bag onto my shoulder and grabbing my jacket I motioned my hand to say I was ready. Unfortunately, Tommy and Ron were the basic leaders. They tagged me along to use as a bait toy for outsiders so they could pick them clean under my distraction and on worse case scenarios I would be the meat to slow the walkers off them if we were surrounded. The sacrificial lamb if you will. We made our way across an abandoned shopping strip a new location to raid. As we made our way cautiously through the front of a store there was a collection of walkers that caught notice. This is my chance. Tommy and Ron started slashing with machetes as I slinked to a back store room, quickly I glanced around for a route outside. I was caught off guard by a walker, but I quickly avoided him keeping him unharmed for a reason. As I caught a loading door I flung one of my torn up shirts with scraps of meat and blood behind me, hoping they would think the worst happened to me and wouldn't tail me. Yes! I cheered in my success as I took cover in a thicket of woods behind the store not once glancing back.

After walking for what seemed to be hours with nothing but trees surrounding me, I took notice that nightfall was approaching. I needed to find shelter and fast. I could here soft moans of the dead in a distance,I knew it wouldn't be smart to take camp alone on ground. I started scouting trees, easy enough for me to climb, but not too easy for me to become fresh meat. Finally, Upon seeing a decent sized oak tree I pulled myself up into the limbs. I found one that could easily support my weight and provided the width to recline,I settled in for a not so easy rest until Dawn. I had only been there for several moments when a noise caught my focus, a mans voice. Oh no, they found me! My eyes squinted trying to see through the veil of black where it was coming from. I steadied my breathing as I could barely make out two figures approaching. "Those shelves were picked clean." One man spoke in disappointment. "I'll head back out tomorrow,saw a cabin I'd like to check out" another man with a deep southern accent replied. Good, its not Tommy and Ron. I almost relaxed in relief until my foot scraped the trunk while I was adjusting sounding louder than it should have in the silence. shit. "Sh-you hear that?" the one with the accent got silent. I could see an outline of one kneeling down to a patch of mud,while the other shined a small light onto it. "Shoe tracks,looks fresh." the man was armed with a crossbow stepped forward following the few mud spots. "They stop here" his voice was raspy. They were almost under me, my heart race quickened. The other shrugged "Maybe a walker got the poor bastard" he started to walk on while the crossbow wielder looked around wanting to be sure. Then, I felt an itch in the back of my throat, no not now! I tried to clear my throat softly and quietly but, to no avail. Quickly the man swooped the crossbow up aiming in my direction. "Who's up there?!" that got the attention of the other man,who ran back, shining his little flashlight beam on me. I threw my hands up in a sudden surrender "Don't shoot! I don't want to start shit, Just move along and leave me be." The man seemed to take charge spoke in " Then just join us down here,we just want to talk" I shook my head "No Thank you, I've seen what some are capable of doing and no good comes of it. Plus I'm not the one with a weapon drawn" I glanced at the sharp bolt. The man nodded at the crossbow's holder as he lowered it down. "Look, I understand your lack of trust but we're not like that" He sounded sincere yet stern. "Fine, but could ya step back first?" I wanted to have time to react if things went down. They did so as I made my way down, straightening my black leather jacket to cover the gun on my side. "I'm Rick this here is Daryl" he tilted his head towards the man with the crossbow. I nodded and replied "Angel." keeping it short. "Where's your group,Angel" Rick stepped forward a bit, I could see his rough appearance now. "Left 'em." "Why?!" Daryl finally jumped in. "I do believe that is my business!" Offended at his tone and interference. Rick held up his hand "Look, we might be able to help you, but we need honesty here. We have a group,food, and shelter, we look out for each other,but we need to see if we can trust you first." I stepped back scoffing "I didn't ask for help, after what I've seen it seems to be better on my own." Rick motioned to what was around him "odds are against you without numbers, you can at least get some rest, then if you choose to leave, do so. Just offering an option here." "If we were dangerous I woulda killed you already" Daryl boasted. I sighed in defeat, I was tired and hungry. "Alright, I left my group because they were rabid savages, they raided any outsiders that came along leaving them for dead, and if they were women..." I trailed off not wanting to continue. Rick nodded in acceptance to what I spoke "Ok, first a few more questions, How many walkers have you killed?" Where do I start? "loads...ass loads" Rick handed me a bottle of water, I swallowed a long gulp being without for several hours. "How many people?" I paused at the question for a moment. "None that wasn't already dead." "Fair enough." Rick turned tilting his head for me to follow. Daryl walked behind me, I'm guessing to keep watch of me.

Daryl wasn't sure of this girl, but she seemed straight forward yet withdrawn. She was attractive but not in the skinny breakable way she had a bit more curve to her. All he knew was he was going to keep watch of her and figure her out...


	2. That Dense Redneck

As we entered the camp,my eyes scanned the environment. There was a white farm house in the distance. In the front yard there was a cluster of tents and an RV. A boy came running up to Rick."Anything new dad?" Rick shook his head and pointed to me "Just her." I smiled awkwardly "Hi, I'm Angel" he kinda eyed me for a minute then replied with "Carl. Hi." Daryl walked towards a tent that was off from the others, I was observing him until Rick invited me forward "Let me introduce you to our group" I trudged forward, nervous and shy. I was greeted by everyone almost instantly surprisingly feeling welcomed. Dale gave me some extra blankets while Hershel supplied the small one person tent. Carol handed me a plate of food smiling sweetly, she looked exhausted. I smiled and investigated the food on my plate with my eyes. Meat,potatoes, and beans. I took a small bite of the meat that was so tender. "Oh my god, real food. It's really good!" Carol laughed lightly "Thanks. Local Squirrel,fresh" she strolled off into the RV. Maybe this is a fresh start. I set up my tent close to the RV figuring it was good to be close to the transportation. I sat on log that I set just outside my tent for a makeshift chair,observing the group around me. Everyone seemed to be getting along. I saw Lori obviously avoiding the guy they said was Shane, the only one who didn't greet or acknowledge me. Everyone was conversing and settling in but Daryl. My tent was across from his. I could see him skinning some fresh squirrel that I noticed hanging from his belt earlier. I couldn't help but admire his build, watching him pull the excess meat off the small rodent. I could see that crossbow worked in his favor of his arms. I shook my head to free my gaze. I felt like I was being watched so I changed my eye sight to Shane who was glaring me down, I made a mental note to pay careful attention around him.

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly rested. I examined the commotion of the day. Wanting to be useful for this group who took me in. I checked my gun over and stashed it away in my holster,and armed my trusty knife. I decided to head out and see what I could find, just as I was setting up to explore Hershel approached me. " I know your new here, I just wanted to let you know for future reference I'd like to keep everyone's weapons put up while on my property. To keep it a safe ground" this confused me but I tentatively nodded "when I return, I will be sure to do that sir." Not wanting to be kicked out right away. Hershel was a man of few words but he got his point across bluntly. As I was walking past I heard Rick and Daryl discussing a missing girl by the name of Sophia. I cautiously walked to them hoping I wasn't over stepping my bounds. "I couldn't help but to hear, there's a girl missing?" Daryl exchanged glances with Rick who decided to include me in on the situation. " She's Carol's Daughter, we lost her in a situation up on the highway." No wonder Carol looked exhausted she must be worried sick. "I'd love to help,If you'd let me." Rick seemed surprised at my statement "Sure, we could always use the extra help around here. We are leaving in fifteen to scout the woods." He walked off to Lori and to supply his gun. "That's a great crossbow you got" Trying to break the ice with Daryl's silence. He just nodded as if to say thanks but still stayed quiet. This is going to be interesting.

"We made our way to a clearing. "We should spread out for just a bit. Daryl, you take the right,Angel you take straight ahead,I'll take this way. Meet back here." I nodded pursuing my focused area. I was only a few yards in when I saw something through a few trees, I examined further, a shed.

Daryl saw a figure moving ahead of him and realized it was her, she was actually trying to look for Sophia she seemed focused on the dirt for tracks. Gotta give it to this girl if this is an act she's good. He saw a walker slowly lurching behind her,aiming carefully to make sure he didn't hit her and made his shot.

Before I got closer to it something flew by my head, with a thud I saw a walker collapse behind me. "The Fuck?" Daryl stepped out from the woods behind the shed. "Duck." he was reloading his arrow as I leaned down, he shot another arrow over my head. "Daryl! You almost shot me dead!What the hell?!" I exclaimed as he passed me and yanked his arrow from the carcass. "Your welcome,girl" Daryl watched as she brushed the wisps of black hair out of her face,raking her hair up into a ponytail.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." not bothering to correct him. "Did you go through your side already?" He glanced down "been that way already, I've searched a few times while huntin' on my own." I could see the feeling of failure on his face. I lightly touched his arm. "You'll find her" I reassured. We faced the small tool shed as Daryl reached for the door I pointed out a piece of blanket fabric sticking out of the bottom of the door. He flung the door open and a walker lunged forward I reacted quickly forcing my knife into its skull. Daryl looked disappointed...no Sophia. "Gonna be dark soon, lets head back" Daryl was very calm still and turned to the way I came. Several feet ahead there was 3 walkers wandering near. I aimed my gun until Daryl interrupted my aim "Hold it Girl, your gonna call more attention to us. Let me take this" He killed each walker with no problems in aiming. "Well, Sorry we can't all know how to shoot a bow" I joked lightly. He glanced at me as he loaded his crossbow on his back and simply stepped forward. "Tough crowd" I grumbled under my breath.

He wanted to talk to her more but he didn't feel like she wanted to talk to him,after all he's used to dealing with the girls that are easy or psycho. He made it a point to put forth an effort to get to know her better before making an ass of himself.

Several Days have passed, I helped search for Sophia off and on while also doing what I could at camp. After helping Carol,Maggie, and Lori prepare dinner we found ourselves talking about guilty pleasures we used to enjoy before the virus. I caught myself zoning out onto Daryl again. He had just returned from another search. Carol saw my glances and looked hopeful,it was shot down quickly when she saw he was alone. She simply returned to slicing the carrots,Hiding tears back. I felt sorry for her as I rested my hand on hers,smiling softly to here as if to say it was going to be ok. She Nodded.

I was intrigued by Daryl, his silent, Devil may care ways drew me towards him. I came out of my thoughts to Maggie laughing slightly at me. I looked at her confused trying to look innocent. "I see what your doing. You've got some interest in Dixon back there." "What? No I was just..." I couldn't even deny it. Carol smiled at me "He's a sweet guy once you get past that exterior,looking for my daughter day and night, hes under appreciated around here. Unlike his brother." I looked confused at her. "He has a brother?"she shrugged. "Not sure anymore," she continued "He was left behind by Rick,Glenn,T-Dog,and Andrea awhile back, for being difficult. They went back for him but he was gone." Looking up I realized why he was so cold, he lost his a family member. "His brother is a polar opposite from him,ya know the type, stubborn, racist, and rude."I sighed. "All too well..."

Daryl observed Angel's interaction with the group,making herself useful and appreciative of them. he caught her glancing at him several times during the conversation. Her Laugh brought a feeling of warmth to him, he wasn't sure why. There was something about her that was growing on him. He saw Shane walking up to her knowing how he was, he glared watching him like a hawk

After Dinner I sat alone by my tent, thinking of something to say to him. "Might as well give it up..." Shane startled me,seeing were my eyesight was. He took the last drink of his beer,leaning on a tree that was by me. "He's a dense redneck who only cares for himself,just like his brother. He doesn't even want to be here." I quickly glared at him. "Like you have room to talk!" unknowingly getting louder than I meant to be. " He's been out looking for a little girl that you wanted them to give up on! I heard your opinion the other day! I've been here for almost a fucking week and you seem to be the selfish asshole who doesn't want to be here!" I snapped, feeling eyes on me. Mostly everyone was locked on me, confused. Daryl was looking towards me kind of puzzled. Shane threw his bottle at my feet and walked off shaking his head. I was embarrassed and decided to turn in for the night before anyone could ask questions.

Daryl was shocked, she actually stood up for him. Did he hear that right? He started wondering how he was going to try and officially break the ice with her,maybe opening a door to something he wasn't used to


	3. Our Group

The morning sun was bright and piercing. I laid there recapping last night. I could feel my cheeks redden at the thought of my words being heard by everyone. So much for playing it cool and neutral here. I sat up and threw on my black tank top and my favorite cut offs. I timidly emerged from my tent,wanting to hide from everyone today. I stood up and tossed my hair up into a messy ponytail as I usually did.

Daryl was walking by her tent and heard some movement,just as he almost brushed off the feeling to say something and turn around she stepped out.

"Hey" A deep voice was right by me I nearly jumped out of my skin, Daryl had walked up to me. "um..hey" I felt my cheeks flush saw her blush,he actually found it cute. How was he going to manage this without fucking it up. "'bout to head out, would you like to know how to kill walkers quietly?" He lifted his crossbow. I nodded.. We walked silently to a section of the woods. "Alright, this here is the bolt." He cocked the pull back and aimed at a tree trunk before shooting an arrow into the center. "That will be your target, show me what ya got" He handed it over to me after loading it again. The crossbow was heavier than it looked. I lifted it, aimed,and squeezed the trigger shooting into the branches. "Dammit." I grumbled. "Okay just work on your aim and your ." Daryl was gonna take this chance to test these waters and see just how interested she was. This was the first time he has let someone else even touch his crossbow let alone fire it. In his own way he was sharing something special with her.

He positioned himself behind me repositioning the way I held the bow. His touch was warm even through his calloused hands, feeling his chest against my back I could feel my heart racing and my breath quickening. I was trying to focus on what he was saying,then he leaned over checking the sight, he was right by my neck. "Right about.." His breath was soft in my ear. Not thinking I pulled the trigger. The arrow hit right by his in the trunk. "There." He cracked a small smile stepping back. His smile... The whole time I've been here I've never seen it. "Can ya remember that?" I was zoned out "Huh? What? Oh..Yea,got it. I think." He loaded it again not sure if I had the strength to pull the bolt back. "Try 'gain" I lifted it up trying to recall the stance Daryl was putting me in. I aimed and secretly prayed to give me this shot so I wouldn't look stupid. I slowly pulled on the trigger. The arrow landed a little below his. "Thank you" I whispered. "Ya got it real close,nice." I smiled "How's that for a girl?" playfully tapping the back of my hand on his chest. "yea,with my help. You could use more practice... then you could actually hit a moving target." I flipped him off chuckling. He flashed a slight smile again. The tingly feeling returned in me. What is this hold he has on me?

Daryl almost got himself in trouble,he was suppressing so many into close contact like that he felt something,something different than anything he's experienced with a was actually enjoying this,not needing to be anything else but himself. He really wanted to make this time last.

"Let's see if we can find ya a smaller target" he dared. "a rabbit?" he shook his head walking forwards "Food of choice,Squirrel." Raising my eyebrow I followed.  
>"What happened to ya bein' on your own?" He asked scoping out the trees. I wanted to say that he was a reason I stayed but instead I replied "Your group is a warm welcome,not like what I was dealing with. Just feels right ya know?" I saw his cheeks flush red a bit "yea,but your wrong 'bout somethin'..." I raised my eyebrow and glanced at him. "It's your group too now..." I wished I could hear what he was thinking,he wasn't very easy to read.<br>We walked around silent for a bit, not seeing a single living creature. We decided to head back to camp. Daryl split off to talk to Rick. I strolled up to Maggie and Lori, they where hanging laundry on a line. "Let me help." Maggie Smiled and handed me a basket. Lori seemed distant in thought. "Are you okay,Lori?" She snapped out of a daze and gave a faint smile "yea...yes I'am thanks" I felt I should leave it at that. Maggie glanced at me with a smile "So, you standing up for Daryl last night," Shit here we go, my face flushed. "That was nice of you to do." she kept it short "Someone needed to stand up to Shane" Lori seemed harsh when she replied that statement. We continued our conversations on some things that were needed to get done that day. I caught a glimpse of Daryl, his eyes met mine. After a moment he continued talking with Rick, biting on his thumb nail.

Rick noticed these glances, "So whats going on with you and this new girl?" Daryl didn't want to put anything out yet. "Nothing really, just tryin' to make sure shes good for our group." Rick raised a brow. "And? Daryl shrugged "Shes great so far...for the group." He didn't want to talk about it anymore wanting to keep his interest quiet.

Time passed quickly after helping out with dinner once again, I set up two plates. Daryl was sitting at his tent again,working on his arrows. "Here, eat." I held the plate to him. "Naw, Thank ya"I pouted a bit. "I take offense if you don't at least try my squirrel burger, it would be worth over five dollars before all this " I laughed softly. He sighed and reached for the plate. "Fine, One bite. Damn woman you don't give up do ya?" I sat on the ground in front of him. "Persistence is key. " I took a few bites catching a glimpse of Daryl almost scarfing the burger down. I smiled to myself in between bites. "Here, try this" He thrusted out a flask. I eyed it for a moment,then slowly took it. I took a big gulp of it then scrunched up my face and shaking my head "Damn that's strong! Trying to get me drunk?!" He chuckled and took a swig. "Only if your lucky." he set his empty plate to the side. "Gonna go search for Sophia again tomorrow, wanna help?" I nodded with some food still in my mouth "Rick Comin'?" I said between chewing. "Nah." shaking his head "he needs to spend some time with Lori and Carl. "Ah ok" I was excited that he asked me to join him,maybe I was finally bringing this loner out. I finished my food,picked up our plates to help Lori clean up. I strolled off "See ya."

Daryl couldn't wait to spend more time with Angel,she filled his void he had felt for so long. He couldn't believe she was wanting to be around him. The only person he ever had was his brother. Yes he had friendships in the group but never any he really opened up to. He watched her say her good nights,she looked over at him and smiled mouthing a goodnight to him.

A bit later everyone started settling down for bed, I was exhausted. Wanting to get to sleep early, so I could get to tomorrow faster. Shane was stumbling around,drunk. "G' Night, D-Darlin' " He tried to drunkenly mock Daryl's accent. "Mm Hm" I brushed him off and settled into bed. My mind flashed with images of his rare smile and the few moments of contact from him. At some point I must have fallen to sleep,because I was woken by a shuffling noise just outside of my tent. I gripped my knife and peeked out the entrance. "Fuck Shane I could have stabbed you!" I said shushed. I could tell he was still wasted. "Go to bed Shane I don't feel like dealing with your drunk ass right now. I went to lean back into my tent when he grabbed my arm jerking me up and out. "Get your fucking hand off me." I spoke through clenched teeth. "What do you s-see in that Dixon punk?" I jerked my hand out of his grip, I didn't want to wake anyone up so I kept my voice lowered. " Nothing I will ever see in you, and it's none of your damn business what I think of him." I fought back the urge to knee him in his dick. "Tell me Shane..." I cracked a smirk "What do you think Rick would say if I brought up the tension between you and Lori?" Shane's mood switched to anger. "You bitch you wouldn't Da-" He raised his hand, I flinched waiting for the strike.

Daryl heard some commotion outside he hadn't been to sleep and was used to listening out. He heard Shane's Voice,He quickly crouched out of his tent. His blood boiled hearing what he was saying to her. He Bolted up and snatched Shane's wrist,he felt that he could break it off."What the fuck you think your doin'?"He growled.

I heard Daryl's hiss. I opened my eyes and he had Shane's wrist clutched. "Fuck you Dixon!" He ripped his hand away. "You two shits ain't worth it" he stumbled off. "Dick." Daryl glared at him before turning to me. "Thanks.I could have taken it though" I felt my face blush again, thank god it was dark. "No woman deserves to be hit" He clenched his teeth at the thought. Without thinking a raised up and pecked his cheek. He shifted and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm gonna be up for a bit,if you wanna come..." Almost as a mumble. Inside I was squealing like a little girl (come on,Angel your 27 act like it) I scolded my self in my head. "Yea, alright. Not going to sleep for awhile from that bull shit anyways" he turned and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. " Come on, Shorty" I nudged him playfully "Hey, I'm not Short I'm fun sized, get it right" He shook his head.

Daryl promised himself in that moment he was going to protect her. He had someone worth fighting just wasn't sure how to show that to her,not ready to bring his barriers down.


	4. Rage

I reluctantly eased my way into the house. Maggie welcomed me with a smile, knowing my reason. I saw Rick finishing his talk with Hershel. As he stepped away to me, I handed over his pistol. "How is he?" I spoke quietly. "He's awake..." He paused, shifting his weight over. I started to turn out. "He asked about you..." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "What?" Rick nodded towards the bedroom on the right. "Hes in there and he asked about you, said he had to tell you something" My mind was racing, part of me wanted to slap him for how he treated me, the other wanted another moment of bliss. I wasn't sure what to expect. I peeked my head through the door "Daryl?"

The sight of her made his blood run hot,after what he had just been through,he realized not only did he want her...he needed was goin to tell her how he felt and start new. The words he got from Merle back in the woods even though he knew it wasn't real hit him hard. He needed to find a new direction and she was it.

He winced a bit sitting up against the head board. "Hey Short stuff." I was so lost and confused at this sudden change again. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. I looked down at my shoes not really knowing what to say, I wanted to yell at him for treating me like shit, to ask him why he went Jekyll and Hyde on me. Instead I sat silently. "Alright, time for me to grow a pair I reckon." He sighed " 'Bout last night. It wasn't you, truth is you scare the shit out of me..." looked up at him interested in what he had to say. "I ain't good at explainin' my feelings an shit,so bear with me. I'm a Dixon, we've never had uh...happiness. Not used to emotions, you suck up your soft fuzzy feelin's and you push 'em aside...Includin' anyone who causes them. Not good at relationships and such either. Your not like any other girl. What girl...I mean...woman puts their feelings out for a backwoods redneck with baggage?" He paused looking me in my eyes. "What I need to say is, I really care 'bout ya, Don't want to ever see you hurt. It killed me sayin' that stuff to ya, I had to say somethin' quick to stop myself and a bit of my brother showed through..." He tried to sit up towards me,but shot back gripping his side. "Don't push yourself." I jumped up quickly softly sitting next to him. I set an extra pillow behind him so he could recline back easier. I examined the cleaned wound on his temple. Daryl took my hand."I'm sorry, be patient with me?" I smiled softly nodding. "You got it, day by day we'll take it by the horns. No expectations just, push threw the motions." He chuckled. "I like that plan." He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. "I got your back,babe" with him saying that my stomach fluttered.

When she laid her head on his chest he felt wanted...possibly loved. He quickly dismissed that word out of his head,not believing he had even thought it was the heavy pain medication Hershel had him on,that was his story and he was sticking to it.

We sat there a few moments taking in the feeling of his arm around me, I could hear his heart beat as my head was on his chest. "By the way..." he opened his eyes from the relaxed state he was in, "hm?" and looked at me. " You're not a redneck with baggage, You have trophy scars to prove what you've lived through. I admire that." He pulled me in tighter and nuzzled my neck,sending chills all over me. He grunted a bit, trying to get comfortable. "Alright, Dixon time for you to rest." I got up and helped him lay down. "You leavin'?" He lightly took my hand. "Nah, I'm right here,as long as you need me. Now get some rest so you can teach me to aim the bow again." "You bet." He relaxed fading to a deep sleep. I leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth before settling in to a recliner in the corner of the room.

I was up before him, I needed to change my clothes. "How's lover boy?" Shane was standing outside of the tent while I dressed. "He's gonna be fine,thanks for asking." Not even Shane was going to kill my mood today. "yea...sure." I walked back towards the house. Glenn waved me over while he and Maggie was leading two horses out. I jogged over to see what they needed. "we're going on a run,do you need anything?" I leaned into Maggie's ear and whispered something, she answered with a smile . "Got you." Glenn could you get me a bottle of whiskey? If you could find one,if not something strong. he tipped his ball cap. I quickly made my way back into the house, I heard Daryl pissing and moaning about having to stay put to Hershel "Dammit I'm alright! I need to get out of this bed!" He was trying to push himself up as I entered the room. "Please try to talk some sense into this boy." Hershel half whispered to me as he left. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You'll be up and out of here soon enough, just relax a bit please?" he almost snapped in anger but realized who was talking to him. "I'm sick of this god damned room." Throwing his pillow down and running his hand back through his hair. "I know,Don't worry it'll pass soon enough." I rested my hand on the side of his face, he grabbed it and kissed my palm. "I need to be Looking for Sophia..." I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Rick is out scouting as we speak, for now you need to heal." Daryl let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but I'm not taking anymore of those fuckin' loopy meds!" he said loud enough so Hershel could hear.

I helped him get comfortable. Sitting next to him, I pulled out a worn out notebook and began to write. Daryl tried to lean over my shoulder so he could see the contents of the page. I leaned it away "You're being nosy..." he shook his head. "Just curious, you writin' in your Diary?" "Nope, Documenting all of the hell I've gone through so maybe if this shit ever gets better someone will find it long after we're gone and it will be a part of history." "Then why can't I see it?" I shrugged "Because I'm not done...and you have to earn it." "Alright" He leaned up and brushed his lips against mine "Like this?" and kissed me sliding his tongue into my mouth wrapping it around mine. I could feel my body getting hot. He slid his hand down my arm slyly trying to take the book, I broke away quickly and tapped his hand. "Nice try,slick" He smiled and shrugged. I kissed him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll let you read it soon." "I'd rather hear YOU read it, not into reading much." I nodded "Deal." We heard a knock at the door, Maggie peeked in and waved me out to her. I raised up and kissed Daryl's cheek "Be back." He nodded his head. I walked up to Maggie as she handed me a paper bag of my requests, I peeked in and told her that it was perfect. "This was all we could find." She gave me a bottle of Southern Comfort. I hugged her "Thank you, and Thank Glenn for me?" Maggie smiled turning to take everyone their supplies. I rushed off to my tent shoving the items into my bag. I looked over at Carol, she was hanging some more laundry on the line. "Hey Carol." she gave me a soft smile, "Hey How is Daryl?" I helped he hand a sheet on the line and shrugged "Bein' Daryl, tired of sitting in bed. He wants to get up and search some more." I didn't say Sophia's name in case it upset her. "I appreciate what he's doing for Sophia, and I'm happy you are there for him. He seems to shut everyone else out,somehow you have pushed through. He must really care about you." I blushed, "I don't know what I did but I have the best of intentions when it comes to him, and I wanted to thank you for comforting me yesterday. You have no idea how much that meant." "It was no problem,I'm sure you would have done the same if I needed it." I set my hand on hers "I would in a heart beat, I'm here if you need me."


	5. Cracked the wall

I reluctantly eased my way into the house. Maggie welcomed me with a smile, knowing my reason. I saw Rick finishing his talk with Hershel. As he stepped away to me, I handed over his pistol. "How is he?" I spoke quietly. "He's awake..." He paused, shifting his weight over. I started to turn out. "He asked about you..." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "What?" Rick nodded towards the bedroom on the right. "Hes in there and he asked about you, said he had to tell you something" My mind was racing, part of me wanted to slap him for how he treated me, the other wanted another moment of bliss. I wasn't sure what to expect. I peeked my head through the door "Daryl?"

The sight of her made his blood run hot,after what he had just been through,he realized not only did he want her...he needed was goin to tell her how he felt and start new. The words he got from Merle back in the woods even though he knew it wasn't real hit him hard. He needed to find a new direction and she was it.

He winced a bit sitting up against the head board. "Hey Short stuff." I was so lost and confused at this sudden change again. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. I looked down at my shoes not really knowing what to say, I wanted to yell at him for treating me like shit, to ask him why he went Jekyll and Hyde on me. Instead I sat silently. "Alright, time for me to grow a pair I reckon." He sighed " 'Bout last night. It wasn't you, truth is you scare the shit out of me..." looked up at him interested in what he had to say. "I ain't good at explainin' my feelings an shit,so bear with me. I'm a Dixon, we've never had uh...happiness. Not used to emotions, you suck up your soft fuzzy feelin's and you push 'em aside...Includin' anyone who causes them. Not good at relationships and such either. Your not like any other girl. What girl...I mean...woman puts their feelings out for a backwoods redneck with baggage?" He paused looking me in my eyes. "What I need to say is, I really care 'bout ya, Don't want to ever see you hurt. It killed me sayin' that stuff to ya, I had to say somethin' quick to stop myself and a bit of my brother showed through..." He tried to sit up towards me,but shot back gripping his side. "Don't push yourself." I jumped up quickly softly sitting next to him. I set an extra pillow behind him so he could recline back easier. I examined the cleaned wound on his temple. Daryl took my hand."I'm sorry, be patient with me?" I smiled softly nodding. "You got it, day by day we'll take it by the horns. No expectations just, push threw the motions." He chuckled. "I like that plan." He pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. "I got your back,babe" with him saying that my stomach fluttered.

When she laid her head on his chest he felt wanted...possibly loved. He quickly dismissed that word out of his head,not believing he had even thought it was the heavy pain medication Hershel had him on,that was his story and he was sticking to it.

We sat there a few moments taking in the feeling of his arm around me, I could hear his heart beat as my head was on his chest. "By the way..." he opened his eyes from the relaxed state he was in, "hm?" and looked at me. " You're not a redneck with baggage, You have trophy scars to prove what you've lived through. I admire that." He pulled me in tighter and nuzzled my neck,sending chills all over me. He grunted a bit, trying to get comfortable. "Alright, Dixon time for you to rest." I got up and helped him lay down. "You leavin'?" He lightly took my hand. "Nah, I'm right here,as long as you need me. Now get some rest so you can teach me to aim the bow again." "You bet." He relaxed fading to a deep sleep. I leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth before settling in to a recliner in the corner of the room.

I was up before him, I needed to change my clothes. "How's lover boy?" Shane was standing outside of the tent while I dressed. "He's gonna be fine,thanks for asking." Not even Shane was going to kill my mood today. "yea...sure." I walked back towards the house. Glenn waved me over while he and Maggie was leading two horses out. I jogged over to see what they needed. "we're going on a run,do you need anything?" I leaned into Maggie's ear and whispered something, she answered with a smile . "Got you." Glenn could you get me a bottle of whiskey? If you could find one,if not something strong. he tipped his ball cap. I quickly made my way back into the house, I heard Daryl pissing and moaning about having to stay put to Hershel "Dammit I'm alright! I need to get out of this bed!" He was trying to push himself up as I entered the room. "Please try to talk some sense into this boy." Hershel half whispered to me as he left. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You'll be up and out of here soon enough, just relax a bit please?" he almost snapped in anger but realized who was talking to him. "I'm sick of this god damned room." Throwing his pillow down and running his hand back through his hair. "I know,Don't worry it'll pass soon enough." I rested my hand on the side of his face, he grabbed it and kissed my palm. "I need to be Looking for Sophia..." I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Rick is out scouting as we speak, for now you need to heal." Daryl let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but I'm not taking anymore of those fuckin' loopy meds!" he said loud enough so Hershel could hear.

I helped him get comfortable. Sitting next to him, I pulled out a worn out notebook and began to write. Daryl tried to lean over my shoulder so he could see the contents of the page. I leaned it away "You're being nosy..." he shook his head. "Just curious, you writin' in your Diary?" "Nope, Documenting all of the hell I've gone through so maybe if this shit ever gets better someone will find it long after we're gone and it will be a part of history." "Then why can't I see it?" I shrugged "Because I'm not done...and you have to earn it." "Alright" He leaned up and brushed his lips against mine "Like this?" and kissed me sliding his tongue into my mouth wrapping it around mine. I could feel my body getting hot. He slid his hand down my arm slyly trying to take the book, I broke away quickly and tapped his hand. "Nice try,slick" He smiled and shrugged. I kissed him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll let you read it soon." "I'd rather hear YOU read it, not into reading much." I nodded "Deal." We heard a knock at the door, Maggie peeked in and waved me out to her. I raised up and kissed Daryl's cheek "Be back." He nodded his head. I walked up to Maggie as she handed me a paper bag of my requests, I peeked in and told her that it was perfect. "This was all we could find." She gave me a bottle of Southern Comfort. I hugged her "Thank you, and Thank Glenn for me?" Maggie smiled turning to take everyone their supplies. I rushed off to my tent shoving the items into my bag. I looked over at Carol, she was hanging some more laundry on the line. "Hey Carol." she gave me a soft smile, "Hey How is Daryl?" I helped he hand a sheet on the line and shrugged "Bein' Daryl, tired of sitting in bed. He wants to get up and search some more." I didn't say Sophia's name in case it upset her. "I appreciate what he's doing for Sophia, and I'm happy you are there for him. He seems to shut everyone else out,somehow you have pushed through. He must really care about you." I blushed, "I don't know what I did but I have the best of intentions when it comes to him, and I wanted to thank you for comforting me yesterday. You have no idea how much that meant." "It was no problem,I'm sure you would have done the same if I needed it." I set my hand on hers "I would in a heart beat, I'm here if you need me."


	6. Fragile Intentions

As we entered the camp,my eyes scanned the environment. There was a white farm house in the distance. In the front yard there was a cluster of tents and an RV. A boy came running up to Rick."Anything new dad?" Rick shook his head and pointed to me "Just her." I smiled awkwardly "Hi, I'm Angel" he kinda eyed me for a minute then replied with "Carl. Hi." Daryl walked towards a tent that was off from the others, I was observing him until Rick invited me forward "Let me introduce you to our group" I trudged forward, nervous and shy. I was greeted by everyone almost instantly surprisingly feeling welcomed. Dale gave me some extra blankets while Hershel supplied the small one person tent. Carol handed me a plate of food smiling sweetly, she looked exhausted. I smiled and investigated the food on my plate with my eyes. Meat,potatoes, and beans. I took a small bite of the meat that was so tender. "Oh my god, real food. It's really good!" Carol laughed lightly "Thanks. Local Squirrel,fresh" she strolled off into the RV. Maybe this is a fresh start. I set up my tent close to the RV figuring it was good to be close to the transportation. I sat on log that I set just outside my tent for a makeshift chair,observing the group around me. Everyone seemed to be getting along. I saw Lori obviously avoiding the guy they said was Shane, the only one who didn't greet or acknowledge me. Everyone was conversing and settling in but Daryl. My tent was across from his. I could see him skinning some fresh squirrel that I noticed hanging from his belt earlier. I couldn't help but admire his build, watching him pull the excess meat off the small rodent. I could see that crossbow worked in his favor of his arms. I shook my head to free my gaze. I felt like I was being watched so I changed my eye sight to Shane who was glaring me down, I made a mental note to pay careful attention around him.

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly rested. I examined the commotion of the day. Wanting to be useful for this group who took me in. I checked my gun over and stashed it away in my holster,and armed my trusty knife. I decided to head out and see what I could find, just as I was setting up to explore Hershel approached me. " I know your new here, I just wanted to let you know for future reference I'd like to keep everyone's weapons put up while on my property. To keep it a safe ground" this confused me but I tentatively nodded "when I return, I will be sure to do that sir." Not wanting to be kicked out right away. Hershel was a man of few words but he got his point across bluntly. As I was walking past I heard Rick and Daryl discussing a missing girl by the name of Sophia. I cautiously walked to them hoping I wasn't over stepping my bounds. "I couldn't help but to hear, there's a girl missing?" Daryl exchanged glances with Rick who decided to include me in on the situation. " She's Carol's Daughter, we lost her in a situation up on the highway." No wonder Carol looked exhausted she must be worried sick. "I'd love to help,If you'd let me." Rick seemed surprised at my statement "Sure, we could always use the extra help around here. We are leaving in fifteen to scout the woods." He walked off to Lori and to supply his gun. "That's a great crossbow you got" Trying to break the ice with Daryl's silence. He just nodded as if to say thanks but still stayed quiet. This is going to be interesting.

"We made our way to a clearing. "We should spread out for just a bit. Daryl, you take the right,Angel you take straight ahead,I'll take this way. Meet back here." I nodded pursuing my focused area. I was only a few yards in when I saw something through a few trees, I examined further, a shed.

Daryl saw a figure moving ahead of him and realized it was her, she was actually trying to look for Sophia she seemed focused on the dirt for tracks. Gotta give it to this girl if this is an act she's good. He saw a walker slowly lurching behind her,aiming carefully to make sure he didn't hit her and made his shot.

Before I got closer to it something flew by my head, with a thud I saw a walker collapse behind me. "The Fuck?" Daryl stepped out from the woods behind the shed. "Duck." he was reloading his arrow as I leaned down, he shot another arrow over my head. "Daryl! You almost shot me dead!What the hell?!" I exclaimed as he passed me and yanked his arrow from the carcass. "Your welcome,girl" Daryl watched as she brushed the wisps of black hair out of her face,raking her hair up into a ponytail.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." not bothering to correct him. "Did you go through your side already?" He glanced down "been that way already, I've searched a few times while huntin' on my own." I could see the feeling of failure on his face. I lightly touched his arm. "You'll find her" I reassured. We faced the small tool shed as Daryl reached for the door I pointed out a piece of blanket fabric sticking out of the bottom of the door. He flung the door open and a walker lunged forward I reacted quickly forcing my knife into its skull. Daryl looked disappointed...no Sophia. "Gonna be dark soon, lets head back" Daryl was very calm still and turned to the way I came. Several feet ahead there was 3 walkers wandering near. I aimed my gun until Daryl interrupted my aim "Hold it Girl, your gonna call more attention to us. Let me take this" He killed each walker with no problems in aiming. "Well, Sorry we can't all know how to shoot a bow" I joked lightly. He glanced at me as he loaded his crossbow on his back and simply stepped forward. "Tough crowd" I grumbled under my breath.

He wanted to talk to her more but he didn't feel like she wanted to talk to him,after all he's used to dealing with the girls that are easy or psycho. He made it a point to put forth an effort to get to know her better before making an ass of himself.

Several Days have passed, I helped search for Sophia off and on while also doing what I could at camp. After helping Carol,Maggie, and Lori prepare dinner we found ourselves talking about guilty pleasures we used to enjoy before the virus. I caught myself zoning out onto Daryl again. He had just returned from another search. Carol saw my glances and looked hopeful,it was shot down quickly when she saw he was alone. She simply returned to slicing the carrots,Hiding tears back. I felt sorry for her as I rested my hand on hers,smiling softly to here as if to say it was going to be ok. She Nodded.

I was intrigued by Daryl, his silent, Devil may care ways drew me towards him. I came out of my thoughts to Maggie laughing slightly at me. I looked at her confused trying to look innocent. "I see what your doing. You've got some interest in Dixon back there." "What? No I was just..." I couldn't even deny it. Carol smiled at me "He's a sweet guy once you get past that exterior,looking for my daughter day and night, hes under appreciated around here. Unlike his brother." I looked confused at her. "He has a brother?"she shrugged. "Not sure anymore," she continued "He was left behind by Rick,Glenn,T-Dog,and Andrea awhile back, for being difficult. They went back for him but he was gone." Looking up I realized why he was so cold, he lost his a family member. "His brother is a polar opposite from him,ya know the type, stubborn, racist, and rude."I sighed. "All too well..."

Daryl observed Angel's interaction with the group,making herself useful and appreciative of them. he caught her glancing at him several times during the conversation. Her Laugh brought a feeling of warmth to him, he wasn't sure why. There was something about her that was growing on him. He saw Shane walking up to her knowing how he was, he glared watching him like a hawk

After Dinner I sat alone by my tent, thinking of something to say to him. "Might as well give it up..." Shane startled me,seeing were my eyesight was. He took the last drink of his beer,leaning on a tree that was by me. "He's a dense redneck who only cares for himself,just like his brother. He doesn't even want to be here." I quickly glared at him. "Like you have room to talk!" unknowingly getting louder than I meant to be. " He's been out looking for a little girl that you wanted them to give up on! I heard your opinion the other day! I've been here for almost a fucking week and you seem to be the selfish asshole who doesn't want to be here!" I snapped, feeling eyes on me. Mostly everyone was locked on me, confused. Daryl was looking towards me kind of puzzled. Shane threw his bottle at my feet and walked off shaking his head. I was embarrassed and decided to turn in for the night before anyone could ask questions.

Daryl was shocked, she actually stood up for him. Did he hear that right? He started wondering how he was going to try and officially break the ice with her,maybe opening a door to something he wasn't used to


	7. No longer safe

Daryl couldn't wait to get out of that bed. Angel was so exhausted she didn't wake.  
>He quietly slipped off the bed and headed out seeing Andrea,who came to him apologizing.<p>

"Yea, ok. By the way...Shoot me again,best pray I'm dead." He walked off, on target mission to find Shane.

"Dale, you seen Shane 'round?"

Dale shook his head. "He left out with Rick on the search for Sophia. "

Daryl stormed off the use another horse to catch up. Carol joining him in the horse stable. "Daryl, you need to rest" He continued preparing the saddle. "Not giving up on that little girl...your little girl." Carol put her head down, "It's time we accept whats happen to her I'm still not sure she's alive. She's not coming back"  
>Daryl wanting to tackle both tasks at once, searching for Sophia and tracking Shane down. To hear how she gave up on her daughter enraged him,to him you don't give up on who you love. In frustration he hurdled the saddle across the barn. The movement made him remember he wasn't healed enough yet. She tried to ask him if he was ok. "Leave me be! I'm sick of this group." He went storming out of the stable.<p>

I sat up in the bed quickly realizing Daryl was gone. "Oh Shit..." After the way last night went I should have been more aware. I hastily threw my boots and shirt on to go smooth things over with him. Walking out just in time to see Daryl heading to his tent. I could tell he was pissed. I started off to see him when Carol came to me. "Angel, what happened? Who did that?"

I wasn't in the mood for questions and I had gotten ready so quickly I put my hair back forgetting the drama my black eye might cause. "I'm fine really, it's nothing." trying to skip the questions. Carol nodded looking down "I understand not wanting to talk about it, but did Daryl..." I immediately stopped her question "No! no it wasn't him, he would never do that."

Carol looked relieved yet still puzzled. "Look, I will talk to you later about it I promise but for now I need to speak with Daryl." I gave Carol a reassuring smile.  
>When I caught up with Daryl he was trying to examine his side, he had torn a stitch bleeding through the dressing. I quietly knelt down in front of him to help change it out. It was silent for several moments, neither one of us could ignore the tension and stress that was going to come to a head.<p>

Daryl spoke up before I finished out a sigh. "This group is broken, everyone is wearing down. You're becoming like them, just wanting to shut things out and act like it's all ok. God forbid someone tells the truth around here! This is why I wanted to be on my own,Things were easier..."

I was shocked. "Do you want to be alone? Is that how this is going to be?"  
>Daryl shook his head "No, Dammit, What I'm sayin' is, if you've got somethin' to tell me then do it. Don't keep me in the dark like everyone here does to each other."<br>I stood up and glanced around the tent to see who was within ear shot, I started to speak when we heard shouting from Shane towards Rick. Daryl and I both followed to see the commotion.  
>Rick and Hershel had walkers on leads heading to the barn, Shane wasn't having it. He was trying to knock some sense into Hershel the realities of the world we live in now. It all happened so fast,next thing I knew I was standing next to them aiming at the horde of walkers piling out of the barn. When the last one dropped we started to take in the situation we just pushed our group into. We heard a groan come from behind the door, when she came out I shot a glance to Daryl. I saw the shock in his eyes, Carol tried to run to her when Daryl caught her, she fell to the ground in tears. Everyone exchanged glances as no one wanted the job of taking her down.<br>Rick Stepped forward and took the shot. An eerie silence washed over everyone,hearing the sobs of Carol. We have found Sophia, but not the way we had hoped. With that all of our prayers and hopes for her return was shattered. Almost immediately our little dramas were nothing compared to the event that just unfolded. Lori stepped forward and instructed us to bury Hershel's loved ones and Sophia, we were to burn the rest. Carol went off into the RV, I nodded at Daryl to keep an eye on her. With his injury still healing he wasn't going to be much help. Glenn,T-Dog, and I began Digging. We had a small service for them, Carol stayed put in the Rv.  
>I overheard Maggie talking to Rick about needing to find Hershel. Wanting to get away from the Devastation I volunteered. Rick settled that Glenn,Daryl and I would join. Almost running I tracked down Daryl who had retreated back to his tent again. I let him know what the plan was as he grabbed his crossbow. "Here." Daryl handed my father's knife back to me. I quickly concealed it into my boot as we met up with the others.<br>Upon finding Hershel at the town bar, Rick was smoothing things over with Hershel convincing him to let us stay put. Everyone was beginning to leave when a man came in speaking to another. "Well holy shit She is alive!" My eyes shot open and my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Tommy..." I whispered under my breath. Tommy was with Ron as they both sat down at a far table. All of us was on guard, I knew what these men were capable of, all my fears and insecurities came flooding back. Apparently seeing this change in me Daryl kept his crossbow raised and moved in closer to me. "Whats with all this here tension boys, we are all friends arn't we?" Ron smiled and directed it at me. Rick stepped forward. "You all apart of Angel's previous group?" Tommy stood up and made his way to the bar laughing as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf. Making his way back in my direction he nodded. "Yea, you could say that. What's the matter sweety don't love us anymore?" He tipped the bottle back into a large swallow eying me for an answer. Before I could speak up Rick intervened again, " Now I hope your not looking for trouble there..."

He was trying to get names. Ron Answered taking the bottle from Tommy. "I'm Ron and this crazy bastard is Tommy, He and Angel here go way back." He shot a smirk at Daryl. Daryl's eyes narrowed and shifted on his feet again. Tommy saw this interaction and stepped closer towards me. "This your new boy toy?" He sized Daryl up and scoffed. Daryl was getting worked up when Tommy turned to Rick. "Ya'll got a place?" Rick shot a glance at me as I silently shook my head to not tell him. "Naw, we were just scouting and stopped by for a drink." Ron went across the room to take a piss against the wall. "Didn't see any supplies in those cars out there..." Tommy pointed out. "We could earn our keep,maybe form together." Ron then Spoke up"Yea I'd love to find me some tail, haven't had a good piece of ass in a long while."  
>Tommy raised his hand towards Ron "Now, forgive my friend here he just jokin' around ya know? Now what say you?" Rick shook his head "Sorry no room for others in our group, 'specially those we haven't heard good about." Rick wanted them to know he wasn't blind to their intentions,remembering what I had informed them. Tommy circled back to me making Daryl stand in closer. "You tellin' lies on us babe?Is that how you got that there shiner?"<br>"Don't fuckin' talk to her ya piece of shit." Daryl growled. Tommy let out a short laugh. "My, my don't go hostile there bubba, just friendly conversation..." He leaned in towards me speaking loud enough for Daryl to hear "Have you rode his dick yet? Just remember you had ours first, was it better?" That made Daryl snap. Rick shot Ron as Daryl hit Tommy with the crossbow knocking him back before shooting an arrow into his eye socket. Rick had shot Ron another two times. All of us glanced at each other, no one was going to stand against Rick on this fight. We all knew it had to be done.

We heard some more voices shouting from outside. "Are our boys alive in there?"  
>All of us took shelter around the room ready for more confrontation. Rick took handle of it "No they are not, now we will let you go on your way if you just go." several gunshots pierced the windows and walls, we returned fire. It went quiet, we decided to make our way out...carefully. I knelt down by Rick reloading my ammo.<br>"Let me handle this Rick they know me." my voice was shaking as I made this comment.  
>"Are you sure?" Rick searched my face for any sign of backing out."I can distract them long enough for you guys to get out."<br>Rick nodded in agreement. "We will cover you,Be careful." I looked over at Daryl with his back against the far wall, I could tell he was not happy but knew it was a better plan.

"Hey Guys! It's Angel! I'm Coming out! I think you got them!" I started my way out peeking behind the door. "Oh shit Angel were you been?" I glanced around mentally counting the men around me. "Is it only the three of you out here?" Asking loud enough so Rick and Daryl knew how many was there.

As soon as one of them said yes we opened fire. I shot one as Rick got the other. The last one tried to make his escape, there was walkers closing in,hearing the gun shots. Rick shouted we need to took off a few feet ahead hearing another man shout out for help. We followed behind coming to see Randall, he had just joined the group a bit before I left. His leg was impaled by a fence. We shot opinions back and forth in a huge panic. Rick convinced us to take him. We had no time to waste, Rick lunged and grabbed his leg forcing it up the pointed fence post. Daryl covered us while Glenn and Rick threw him into the trunk. We barely escaped. I was terrified about bringing him back, all memories rushed through. I knew some dark things about my previous group was going to come into the light...

**Okay, I know I've been following the storyline of the episodes,but this isn't going to go where you think. I'm going to add my own twists. A few parts or lines may be used or changed. Smut is not too far off so this is a warning. I hope you all are enjoying it,though I'd like to see some reviews,it may end up being cut short if I feel this story isn't to par of my writing potential...Thanks!**


	8. For the good of the group

I rode back with Daryl, I hugged on to him tightly fearing the things Randall was going to tell them. What if they lose their trust for some of the things that happened? Did Shane have something to do with them finding us? The thoughts surrounded my mind, I took in the smell of Daryl's leather vest. I wanted to take it all in before things might be ripped from me. Daryl must have known something was up because he gently squeezed my hand that was wrapped around him. He wasn't very affectionate around the group but he had his moments.

When we arrived back to the farm, Hershel rushed to Beth and Maggie while Rick and Daryl carried our new prisoner into the barn that was now cleansed of walkers.

"What are you going to do with me?" Randall was practically begging.

"How many more are in the group?" Daryl knelt down and pushed his knife into the wound on his leg.

Randall let out a scream,breathlessly trying to respond "Why don't you ask your girlfriend over there?! Give her the same treatment!" I lunged forward, Rick held me back.

"I left! Anyone in their right mind would!" I jerked away starting to pace away.  
>Daryl twisted the blade in further. "Answer the damn question!"<p>

"Ow! Damnit ok! A-A-About 30!" Randall pulled against the cuffs around the post.  
>"Would they be looking for you?" Rick questioned.<p>

Randall glanced up at me, "They looked for you! Especially when a friend of yours came across our path." Randall smiled at me then shouted as Daryl fished the blade in again.

I started to panic, "I-I-I gotta go." I headed out as I heard Randall shout back to me "Would they forgive what you've done?!"

Rick sent Daryl out after me to ask me more questions. I went straight to my tent and started packing my stuff up. "Wait where are you going?!" Daryl stood in front of me.

I plopped down onto my cot. "Daryl, there are things that group did..."I looked up at him "That I helped with, I never knew what they did to the people until after..." I sighed as I rummaged through my pack pulling the notebook out. "Here,read it. It will tell you everything." Daryl scanned the book only picking up pieces of the book,but seeing the honesty in my answer. "Save it,you can read it to me later. I believe you. Now tell me, who was this "Friend" that guy was talking about."

"I'm not sure but I have a clue... Last night, when I went to wash in the creek..." I could feel myself chocking up. " Shane came to me, he said if I tell Rick about him and Lori that he was going to tell my group I was alive. He must have already known who they were because he knew Tommy's name."  
>Daryl tightened his fist at the thought of Shane touching me let alone threatening. "Rick already knows. Lori told him. I going to stomp his ass!" Daryl shot out of the tent Looking for Shane again. "Daryl, Don't!" I followed closely trying to stop him but he ignored my came out of the barn with Rick, There was no stopping the situation now.<p>

Daryl lunged at Shane throwing a punch that connected with his jaw. Rick stepped in between them. "I ever catch you near her again you're gonna be walker bait!" I grabbed Daryl's arm when he jerked away from Rick.

"I need to be alone!" Daryl snapped breaking away from my hold. I looked back at Rick who was sending Shane back to keep watch over Randall.

"Do I need to know what that was about?" I shook my head "Look Rick, I'm no saint. I was apart of that group but I never lied to you, There were things I had to do...to survive. I never knew the extent of the horrible things until later. That's when I left..." I told him about the altercation between Shane and I, keeping the sexual advances out. "The last thing I want is to start trouble, if you want me to go...I'll understand." I looked down at the grass beneath my feet, Rick looked at the barn for a moment and set his hand on my back.

"You don't have to go, but there is something you could do." He led me to the side. "Do you think they will come here?" I shrugged "Honestly Rick I'm not sure, I mean we killed Tommy, he was the so called "Leader", I know one thing for sure they arn't known for their smarts. " Rick nodded. "With Lori being pregnant and..." I interrupted Rick's sentence. "She's pregnant?" Rick continued "Which is why we have to be more careful, I don't need another thing on my mind." I ran my hands through my hair. "Ok, I'm going to take care of this...for the group."

Rick debated on what that could mean. "How?" I shot him a look.

"I'm going to make sure there is no second thoughts on them finding us, just keep an eye on Shane." Rick shook his head "We don't need another person skipping out,especially alone." I put my hand up. "Rick, this needs to be done. I will leave at first light and hopefully be back by the next evening. They are not good people Rick,not like...us. I won't let them taint something that means so much to me now. One more thing Rick, Don't say anything to Daryl, I don't need him feeling like he needs to jump in on this. At least if something happens to me,everyone here will be safe from them." Rick fell silent, he couldn't see anything around it without causing a stir. "Alright, you come find me before you leave, your gonna need ammo." With that the plan was set. I considered talking to Daryl,but I knew he needed to cool down. Plus I needed to set out a plan.

Daryl was no where to be seen most the evening, I buried myself into the map. concentrating on path ways and short cuts to the general area where the others settled. I circled the destination on the map. I went over my gun taking it apart and reassembling it, making sure of no flaws. Again I was having to plan a get away,to protect these people I found myself caring for.I only prayed that Daryl would be preoccupied until I left, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep these thoughts away from him.

Daryl found a spot further out of some piled up bricks that looked to be an old foundation. He started to angrily work on his arrows. "What are you doing? Fuck." He was mumbling to himself. Hating his new feelings of feeling closer to Angel,after he promised to mind his own when it came to this group. He felt it was useless to get close to someone in this world, even before this hell he didn't trust anyone. All he had was his brother, and that's all Merle told him too. Now he was gone. "Ain't no one worth it Darylina, Just your older brother, I'm the only one that would give two shits about you." His brother's words broke into his thoughts. Daryl broke the stick he was working on,it was time he started to heed his brother's words. But how was he going to stay away from the woman he cared for? He sat there for several moments before heading back to her. "Fuck this and fuck you Merle for making me this way" he cursed to himself.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when I saw Daryl step into my tent. Before I could say anything Daryl gripped my hair and pulled me in for a hungry kiss. I quickly responded teasing my tongue with his. I mentally was yelling at myself for this but rationalized it as my possible last moment in his arms.

He feverishly pulled me against him as I worked his vest off. Feeding into the hot sensation pulsing through my body. I nearly ripped his shirt off as I pushed him down to the bed, straddling him I took in his sight of him,vulnerable under me burning it into my mind. I lifted my shirt off hearing him growl under his breath. He leaned up biting into the base of my neck making me fling my head back gasping. I slid my nails down his back,this made him push my hips down against his groin making him moan into my ear. Daryl worked my bra off with one hand as the other slid into my hair,gripping a fist full as he kissed me making a invisible line to my breasts. I responded with a moan, running my fingers through his hair. He picked me up and flipped me down onto the bed continuing to kiss and suck my neck. "Oh my God!" I moaned out arching myself against him. I roughly started to work at the button on his pants, his hand met mine and quickly opened the button and zipper. I used my legs to help push them off revealing his hard throbbing member. He roughly worked at mine, nearly jerking them off of me with my panties in tow. Daryl looked down my body then back up to my eyes biting his lip. I felt high, taking his blue gaze in for only a second. I pulled him down for a passionate kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. I let out a loud gasp feeling his hard dick take me over. "Fuck..." Hearing him respond sent me over the edge.

We moved in a fast heated rhythm. I arched to match each of his thrusts, his moans were right into my ear making me lose every bit of control I had. "Fuck...Daryl.." I groaned between my clenched teeth. I kissed him again using his mouth to muffle my noises of passion. Just as I felt myself reaching the highest point of euphoria we both met each other's gaze,releasing everything we had onto one another. Daryl slowed to a few shuttering thrusts, filling me up. He collapsed, everything around us was silent except for our heavy breathing.  
>"Damn woman, you felt incredible." He rolled to his side next to me. I smiled, still feeling the after shocks run through me. "That was...the best." I laid my head on his chest tracing his tattoo. We both laid in silence, I heard a slight snore from him and smiled to myself. The smile quickly faded when I remembered the task I volunteered for in just a few hours... "Please forgive me, Daryl."I whispered quietly under my breath.<p>

**So that was my first smut chapter, I'm very nervous about this. I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think is going to happen when she leaves?**


End file.
